Shipwrecked
by CaitlinSpiersxox
Summary: Jadelyn August West, 16, beaten, in love find out what happens when she's shipwrecked on a dessert island, have her loved ones survived or is she on her own? Read and Review! Multi-Chapter! Don't know whether to change rating read and tell me what I should do!
1. Entry 1

Disclaimer : I do not own victorious or any characters used in this story

Entry 1

Dear Diary,

I am alone. At least I think I'm alone. I am stuck on this island. The stupid captain steered us off course and the ship hit a wave of rocks. As far as I'm aware the crew are dead, the ship is definitely broken and my life is practically empty. I am originally from LA, California but when I was 16 I was kidnapped by a handsome stranger.  
I worked on the boat as his slave. I was treated fairly and had made quite a few friends. There was Cat, a ditzy red-haired cook with a huge imagination. I didn't particularly like her at first. I thought she was irritating and weird but after about a month or so I grew to love her and now she's one of my best friends.  
There's also Andre, he's nice, friendly and sweet but we didn't get off to the best start. We bickered and fought for the first few months I was there but we put our differences aside and now we're really close.

Then there's Beck, he ran the ship but he didn't steer it (that was Robbie... he isn't my friend so I won't mention him). Beck was the most handsome man I had ever met. He was the one who kidnapped me. At first I hated him, I thought he ruined my life but in actual fact he saved me. I just hadn't realised it until about a month after I found myself on the ship.

About a month before my 9th birthday, an 11 year old boy came to speak with my father. He was polite and stated that his own father had sent him to send my father an important message. I, being the polite person that I am (sarcasm implied) let him in. He closed the living room door behind him but I lingered in the hall, eager to know what was going on. I could hear the conversation through the door. I could hear everything that was said.

What I heard shocked me. The boy told my father that if he didn't pay back the money he owed in the next seven years then he would take the thing that mattered most to him. At that moment I knew I was in trouble. When I was growing up my father told me that the only thing that mattered to him was me and my safety. That was the last thing he said to me before I was taken. A few months after the boy visited, my mom left us to marry her secret fiancée. To my surprise the boy and, who I think is his father, were at the wedding.

About two months after my mom's wedding, my dad got more and more worried and as the years passed his worrying got worse and the boy made a lot of short visits. After 6 years of worrying about what was going to happen to me, he sent me to live with my mom and my new stepdad. After the first week of living with my mom and stepdad, things were okay but I hated it.

George (my stepdad) liked to make sure I was in pain. He kicked and punched the hell out of me. He would scream right in my face. He never hit me for the first few weeks, he usually just shouted then sent me to my room but this time I refused to go and then he just snapped and slapped me across the face and apparently my pain is funny to him so he kept hitting me. I think it was my fault to be honest, I knew I wasn't the easiest person to live with but I didn't think I was that bad. My snarky and snide comments must have put him over the edge. My mom was working so she didn't hear my pleas for help as George slapped and kicked me. I'm surprised my mom could even get up this morning with the amount she drank last night. Luckily for her, her friend from work picked her up and gave her a ride to work because she wasn't in any fit state to drive.

On my 15th birthday my dad called and George answered and they shouted at each other over the phone for a few minutes. I could hear George screaming that my dad didn't deserve to talk to me after he dumped me off here without telling my mom or even me what was going on. This was one of the few times that George was being nice to me. He came into my room and tossed the phone on my dad and said that it was "that disgusting, horrible, hideous dad of yours that can't keep his money under control". When I put the phone up to my ear my dad started saying things like "I never meant for this to happen, I'm so sorry. Next month "he" will be coming for you and I couldn't be there when that happened so I sent you to live with your mom and that George. I tried to find the money to pay him back. I'm sorry princess. I love you remember that. You are the only thing that matters to me, keep safe baby."

That was the last time I heard from him. I had a slight idea of what my father meant by "he" but I couldn't be sure. It was a week before my 16th birthday when I was taken. The night before I was taken, my stepdad did his daily routine, he came home reeking of alcohol and started screaming at me. My mom was in her bed trying to sleep off yet another hangover. That wasn't anything new. George promised me the last time he was sober – which was earlier that morning – that he wouldn't hurt me anymore after he saw how much pain he caused me. That promise was broken about 10 minutes after he started screaming at me. I lay on my bedroom floor, covered in blood, crying like there was no tomorrow.

I woke up the next day on a ship. I had no idea what was going on or where I was but then Beck explained everything that had happened. That was two years ago now. I hated Beck at the time. I don't know why. He was nothing but nice to me. But then something happened that was the last thing I had expected. I fell in love with him. I had no idea what to do so I went to the only person I could trust – except from Beck- who I could trust, Cat. After about a week I built up the confidence to ask him out. He actually beat me to it and asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with him when we docked in the UK. I , of course, agreed and we have been dating ever since.

Sometimes I miss LA, I miss my father, I actually miss my mother and George, I miss my friends especially Ariana. I'll tell you about her another day. I have to go now I can hear something moving from down in the wreck. I'll write again tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Jadelyn August West


	2. Entry 2

Disclaimer : I do not own victorious or any characters used in this story

Entry 2

Dear Diary,

As promised I am writing again. I bet you're wondering how I can write if I am on a desert island. I found my diary in the wreck about an hour after we crashed and the pen... well let's just say my dad taught me a few things on our camping trips.  
Yesterday when I said that I could hear something from the wreck it turned out to be a few other survivors. I'm glad they lived through it. My life would be hell without them. At least now I'm not alone. I'll do another check tonight and see if there are any more survivors. I never got down as far as the wreck yesterday. I got about halfway when a strange figure staggered toward me with a few others following.  
I'll make a list of the survivors tomorrow. The others are searching for food. I offered to go with them but they told me that they had to talk about something. I didn't question them about it as I found it best not to and let them go ahead without me.

I wish I could tell the names of the survivors but it pains me to say that one of the main people I wanted to survive wasn't one of the few who staggered toward me on the beach. I hear them from the other side of this small island. I have heard my name being mentioned a few times. I wonder what they are talking about. I wish I could hear them a little bit clearer. Sadly I cannot. I think they are coming back. The voices are becoming clearer and louder. They are still talking. I see them now they are carrying something... it looks like an animal of some description. I am excited to tell you the survivors now. I am just thankful that I'm not alone! Just having these people with me gets me through the day. I could get used to it here. There is shelter, very little but big enough for the four of us to sleep in. So far it hasn't rained. It's actually been really warm and sunny like Hawaii or around that area. I wish my phone... wait... my phone! Beck took it. Maybe I can find it. It would help if I knew where he put it! I swear that man gets on my last nerves sometimes but I love him.

I am absolutely starved. I haven't eaten in 3 days and I have to drink sea water. It's not nice at all. I wonder if Dominos deliver across seas. I doubt it. I think it's time I tell you about Ariana. Ariana was my best friend back in LA. She went to school with me for 7 years straight. She was pretty, funny and kind. She was bullied because she wore make-up and dressed in designer clothes and always looked her best. She had so much confidence and she was bold and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. At first people would criticise the way she looked and she just ignored them. After a while it got worse and worse and it ended in her killing herself. It was about 3 years ago on the 24th of September.

I think the others are back now. I think I'll finish writing now as the others found food and now it's time to have a proper meal which will be the first in a good few days!

I will update tomorrow and tell you who the survivors are and I'll find my phone.

Sincerely,

Jadelyn August West


	3. Entry 3

_**Disclaimer : I do not own victorious or any characters used in this story**_

_**Entry 3**_

Dear Diary,

I have done a final check and in total there are 3 survivors (4 including me). I went down yesterday after dinner and found everyone dead so it was only me, Beck, Andre and Tori. No sign of Cat or Robbie. You haven't heard about Tori because she isn't my friend at all. She tried to get Beck to leave me for her but Beck wouldn't have it. Just a matter of hours before the ship crashed (no thanks to Robbie) Beck threw Tori off the boat... literally. He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and flung her off the side. I thought that she was dead... unfortunately she lived. She's the skinniest out of all of us so she'll (hopefully) be dead by tomorrow if not the next day. Andre can survive easily. He's build for all weather conditions and can go weeks without food and as for water, he's quite happy to drink the sea water. That helps us a lot so we have to catch less food as Andre only eats a little and Tori is supposedly on this 'new diet' to make her skinnier so she won't eat anything. I told her that is she gets any skinnier then I could probably snap her in two. Then when I thought it through I realised that wasn't a bad idea and if that didn't work then we could always drown her in her sleep so either way, Tori is gone. Beck and I just need each other to survive. Cheesy, I know but I couldn't live without him and I know he couldn't live without me either. The reason I know is because he is constantly saying "I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you" and "I thought you were dead and I was ready to hang myself". Now I'm glad that I lived. If we ever get off this island then I can see my father again and my friends and go back to school. I never thought I'd miss school this much. I miss the crazy teachers and the crazy talented kids. Beck always tells me that I'm an amazing singer and performer. I tell him that it's just luck but he tells me that he sees something in me that could be something special someday.

If we ever get back to LA then I will be attending school and I have convinced Beck to audition at the end of term to get into the school. He claims he has no talent but I _know _that he has serious star potential. He has a strong passion for acting but says he can never pursue his dream because of something important. He won't tell me yet but he will soon. I also convinced him to give me my phone! He had it in his trouser pocket but the stupid water broke it! Damn you water!

Beck still won't tell me what him, Andre and Tori were talking about yesterday. He says that I'll find out soon enough and not to let it get to my head. Now that he's said that it's all I can think about! Damn it! I'm just gonna keep asking him until he tells me. It'll probably work. If not I'll try it on Andre... and if that doesn't work I'll threaten to kill Tori if she won't tell. That will work!

I'll ask Beck over dinner and if that doesn't work then I'll ask Andre when Beck and Tori aren't there. Then kill Tori if Andre won't tell!

I realise these entries are getting shorter and shorter but oh well. Being on a deserted island isn't fun!

Anyway I'll write again tomorrow and tell you how dinner went.

Sincerely,

Jadelyn August West


End file.
